ogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Nanite Factory
The Nanite Factory produces nano-sized robots, which are considered the ultimate achievement in Robotic technology. These are capable of greatly expediting production in all areas. In game terms, the Nanite Factory halves the construction time for all buildings, ships, and defense cumulatively for every level that is upgraded. Requirements: *Robotic Factory Level 10 *Computer Technology Level 10 Is Required For: *Terraformer (Level 1) Time Calculations Resulting construction time \mbox {Time(hours)} = {\frac {\mbox{Metal}+\mbox{Crystal}} {2500 \times (1+\mbox{Robotic Factory level}) \times {2}^{\mbox{Nanite Factory level}}}} . This formula also works for calculating building times of ships and defences, except that the shipyard level should be filled in for Robotic Factory Level Since most players once having reached the Nanite Factory stop building Robotic Factory at level 10, to calculate your building time you can use this simplified formula. Simplified Construction Time This will only work if your number of Robotic Factory remains unchanged: T = \mbox{Displayed Time}\times 0.5^{\mbox{Increase In Nanite Factory}} T''' is the final time in hours '''Displayed Time is the actual time you see in your buildings or shipyard's page Increase In Nanite Factory is the difference between the number of Nanite Factories you have now and the number you'll have when this construction time is attained. For instance, If you have 5 Nanite Factories and you calculate with 3 as Increase, the time given will be attained with 8 Nanite Factories. Examples - 2h''(displayed time)'' x 0.5''(fixed rate)'' ^ 1''(lvl1 Nanite Factory)'' = 1h Construction time, 2h''(displayed time)'' x 0.5''(fixed rate)'' ^ 2''(lvl2 Nanite Factory)'' = 25m Construction time, 25m''(displayed time)'' x 0.5''(fixed rate)'' ^ 1''(lvl3 Nanite Factory)'' = 12.5m Construction time. Number of Nanite Factories for a desired resulting time This formula calculates the number of Nanite Factories you'll need to construct something in a certain time. As with the preceding formula, your number of Robotic Factory must remain unchanged. \mbox{Increase In Nanite Factory}=\log_2 \left (\frac {\text{Displayed Time}} {\text{Desired Time}}\right ) Increase In Nanite Factory is the number of Nanite Factories you'll need to attain the time you want. This number will most likely be a decimal; you will have to round up to achieve at least your desired time. For instance, if the increase is 2.1, building 2 Nanite Factories will get you almost but not quite to your desired time, while building 3 will do even better than your desired time. Displayed Time is the time you see in the buildings or shipyard page. Desired Time is the time you want to attain. Times can be in any unit you like (including seconds, minutes, hours, or days), as long as you use the same unit for both desired and displayed time. To calculate a log in base 2, you can use this online scientific calculator or use the relation: \log_{2}x=\frac{\log_{a}x}{\log_{a}2} where \log_{a} is the logarithm of an arbitrary basis, e.g., \ln . Time conversion - H:M:S to S To calculate the time in seconds from a time in H:M:S display, use this formula: T = (\text{Hours}\times 3600) + (\text{Minutes} \times 60) + \text{Seconds} Category:Buildings